Gameplay
The game allows players to build their own pirate kingdom, battle other Pirates and dominate the High Seas! Anne.png|Walkthrough|link=Walkthrough Game.png|Interactions|link=Interactions 6 .png|Buildings|link=Buildings Juggernaut.png|Units|link=Units Order of Battle.png|Discoveries|link=Discoveries Hhhhhh Loop Getting started Haven A Haven is an isle or pirate base where players construct buildings , fortifications and hire pirates to battle other captains. It is a secret hideaway from where players launch raids and blockades. Some Havens have 4 Gold Ores and 5 Stacks o' Lumber , others have 5 Gold Ores and 4 Stacks o' Lumber . The number of Gold and Lumber sources available in each Haven is varied in order to encourage Trading with other players at the Market . Exchange excess resources for ones you need - or sell them for additional Rum. Resources There are three main types of Resources in the game –'Rum, Lumber and Gold.' You need them to construct buildings, research Discoveries and produce new Units. The amount of Lumber and Gold you can gain per hour depends on the number of fields you have for these Resources, the number of Lumber Yards and Gold Mines you've built, and their upgrade levels. The ratio of resource fields varies for different Havens – some have more Gold Ore, others have more Stacks o' Lumber . You can make up for the discrepancy by trading Resources with other players. Spoils Spoils are floating Resources that can be collected around your and your Friends' Havens. Every day you can collect 21 of these spoils - up to 10 around your Haven, the rest around your friends' Havens. The amount of Resources you collect with each spoil will increase with the Resource production. The higher level of your Gold Mines , Lumber Yards, and Rum Distilleries the more Resources can be collected in spoils. Boost Resources You can get a 3-day 25% boost to your Gold, Lumber and Rum production. The cost of such an action is 375 Rubies. Rubies Rubies give you extra advantages in the game. You can: *Get a 3-day 25% boost to your Gold, Lumber and Rum production. *Boost the rate of your building construction, Discovery research, and Crew production. *Cheaply produce Veteran Units. *Purchase Fortifications and Improvements *Expand your Haven You can purchase additional Rubies at the Bank by selecting the ""Bank"" button in the top right-hand corner of the screen. There are many ways to earn Rubies: *Complete the tutorial tasks. *Level up. *Play the game 5 days in a row. *Take top Ranking positions. *Earn Medals for Foul Deeds. Map The Map is a visual representation of the pirate world within the game. To go to the Map, click «Map» from the User menu. To go home, click «Return to Port» from the Map or Haven menu, or click twice on your Haven. You can scroll across the Map in 3 ways: 1. Click and drag the Map with your mouse. (Sliding mode). 2. Use the arrows on the bottom menu. 3. Enter coordinates in the bottom right corner of the Map and click «Set Sail». All Havens have corresponding x coordinates (number at the bottom of the screen) and y coordinates (number on the left side of the screen). Place your mouse over any player's Haven and you will see the coordinates below its name. Counselors Counselors help you keep track of changes in your Haven. Master at Arms Your Master at Arms keeps you informed on all acts of piracy. The Master at Arms reports on: *Your Scouting mission results; *Other players' attempts to scout your Haven; *Tracking Reinforcements to and from your Haven; *Other players' threats to attack your Haven; *Results of battles between you and your Sworn Enemies; *Any event involving reinforcements you have sent to your Shipmates. Merchant Your Merchant keeps you up to speed on your commercial activity. The Merchant reports on: *Galleons arriving to your Haven; *your Galleons arriving at their destination Havens; *Other players' exchange requests. Envoy Your Envoy keeps you informed on the status of offered and current Alliances. The Envoy reports on: *-"Accord" offers sent to you *-New Shipmates; *-Termination of Accords; *-Shipmate activity reports: The report shows the results of an attack, blockade, or scouting, of your shipmates. It will also detail the casualites (for both, your shipmate and their enemy), and give you a report on the resources the enemy has available. * Tinker Your Tinker updates you on the status of your Discoveries. The Tinker reports on: *Discovery research completion; *Sketches exchanged with other players; *New Sketches created by your Tinker; *Discovery upgrade.